


Frames of Reference

by TheHandWixard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: More character tags will be added - Freeform, Patronswap, Rated teen for general and non-graphic allusion to violence, Trigger warnings are in the chapter summaries if they apply, planning on making this multichapter but we will see, terezi is terezi strider here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandWixard/pseuds/TheHandWixard
Summary: Terezi realizes she's not as strong as she believed.





	Frames of Reference

You’re lying on your bed, in the room you’ve known all your life, that’s barely changed unless to become more cluttered, the room you navigated around completely silently despite this, if you didn’t you would have to fight him.

You’re laying in this room, this room likely bathed in golden light from the rising sun, and you can’t see any of it  
You don't dare to move, to edge one leg off this platform you wish you were passed out on, but sleep isn’t coming easy lately.

You pat the threadbare sheets, the ones he got you someday long ago, they had cartoonish dragons printed on them.

You still don’t know why, even now.

Why he would do this.

Maybe he wanted to test you, maybe he just slipped, maybe it was even just an accident, but then why did it make sense it would happen, even if the reason was unclear.  
You wish you knew

You reach your head up to your eyes, feel the bandages over them, know you need to take them off and face the truth, but you’re not strong enough are you.

You think back to that night where it happened, you were strifing in the rain, on the concrete roof and you had the upper hand and you were so close, so close to doing anything, to taking his shades, to swiping his hat, to laughing in his face you were so fucking close to besting him finally.

But then you slipped.

And he brought the sword down.

You weren’t strong enough to block it.

You’re not strong enough to do anything.

You crumple the sheets in your hand, desperate to do anything, do you want to scream, to cry, to punch anything you can.

You need your friends.

But there’s no way to talk, not like this.

You wonder if your phone is even near you, what you would do if it was.

You pick at the bandages on your eyes, debating lifting them, confronting the darkness.

But you can’t.

Your name is Terezi Strider, and you have a feeling it’s going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> give this dame a hug please


End file.
